


Pat It, Prick It, And Mark It With KT

by crocs



Series: I Finally Feel The Universe Expand (it's hidden in heartbeats, exhales and in the hope of open hands) [1]
Category: House of Anubis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, F/F, First Meetings, One Shot, Post-Canon, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crocs/pseuds/crocs
Summary: "So," KT started, clicking on her tape recorder, "how long have you been a baker?"(Post-Canon AU. KTNina.)





	Pat It, Prick It, And Mark It With KT

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"So," KT started, clicking on her tape recorder, "how long have you been a baker?"

Nina Martin smiled. "As long as I can remember," she replies. "Too many fire alarms have been rung because of me. Banoffee muffin?"

"Maybe after the interview," said KT. "Wouldn't want my moaning over your food to get on tape. Woah, that sounded really wrong. Um —" she flipped through her notebook — "how long have you been living here?"

"Here in England, or here in our little town?"

"Little town," KT answered promptly. "And, hey, I think I’m the one supposed to be asking questions, by the way. I'm guessing you've lived in England before then."

"Over a year now. And, yeah — moved here on scholarship to a boarding school, fell in love with the place, had to move back to the US, yada yada yada… Now I'm here."

Martin was sat straight up, poised to a point. Her hair was done immaculately in golden tresses that cascaded down her apron-clad front. Her eyes seemed to sparkle as she watched KT scrawl down something in her notebook.

"Now you're here," KT repeated, looking back up at her. "With your bakery. Michelin starred, by the way. Congrats! That must be so cool."

Martin laughed. It was tinkly and cute, which was _so_ not fair. "Sometimes I still can't believe it," she dished. "Y'know, one day I’m in my apartment stressing about making too little stock and now…" she trailed off, a far away look in her eye.

"…Now you've got celebrities, royalty and the like ordering from your menu," KT finished for her. "You've even got local bands coming in and playing on weekends in order to get exposure from your name. Which brings me to another subject —"

Martin grinned wryly. "I think I know what you're going to talk about."

"The name of your bakery," KT finished, holding back a laugh herself. " _Tutan-Cake-Mun_. I mean, that's one way to get a unique website name, right? How did you ever come up with that?"

"I sort of have a way with words," Martin said. "Remember that scholarship that I told you about? Got there on my English ability alone. Good times." She looked wistful.

KT decided to press it. "What school did you go to whilst you were here?"

"God, I have no idea if they'd appreciate a shout out in a national newspaper," Martin worried. "Oh, well. I went to Amun Boarding School. Some of the best years of my life were spent there."

But KT's brain was still stuck on _Amun Boarding School._ Holy shit. Was Nina Martin _the_ Nina —

"KT? Are you okay?"

"Yeah," the part of KT's brain that was connected to her mouth supplied. "I'm okay. Just, um, never mind." She shuffled her papers. "Okay, so. Which member of this hot boy band would you most want to go on a date with? Make sure to give your most heteronormative answer."

Martin laughed. Again. Oh, KT was in trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title adapted from the nursery rhyme _'Pat-a-Cake'._ Thank you for reading.


End file.
